


I'll Always Protect You

by galoots



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galoots/pseuds/galoots
Summary: A ficlet for a tumblr request of Scrooge being overprotective while Donald is dating Jose and Panchito





	I'll Always Protect You

Earlier that week, Donald’s partner’s-Jose and Panchito-had invited Donald to join them on some foolish errand abroad. When Donald came to him to ask permission, Scrooge had flatly said no. His nephew hadn’t been phased, appearing to anticipate this answer, and used it as an excuse not to go. Donald was an adult after all, if he had truly wished to accompany his boyfriends, then he was free to do so; regardless of what Scrooge might say. 

Right now, Donald was aimlessly flipping through a magazine while Jose and Panchito were off wreaking havoc and causing trouble. He was happy to stay home this spring break, adventuring wasn’t so much his scene at the moment, preferring to relax at home instead. Instead, he was lying on the couch, his head reclined on his Uncle’s lap, aimlessly flipping through a magazine. His uncle was seemingly occupied with his own thoughts, a stern look affixed to his features as the two of them spent the afternoon idly wiling away the hours in each other’s company. 

Out of the blue, Scrooge interrupted the comfortable silence of the living room to loudly announce, “I hope you know I haven’t ceded my right as your protector to those two knuckleheads.”

“What?” Donald glanced up at him with bemused perplexity, a confused smile stretched across his beak. “What are you talking about?”

“Panchito and Jose.” Scrooge answered. 

“I thought you liked Panchito and Jose.” 

“I like them just fine. That doesn’t mean I trust them to protect you.”

Donald smirked at his uncle. “You know I’m not a baby anymore, right? I don’t need you to protect me.”

Scrooge tenderly cupped his nephew’s cheek in his hand, giving it an affectionate pat. “Even when you turn 102, you’ll always be my precious baby boy.” 

Donald place his folded magazine on his stomach, keeping his thumb on his page as a bookmark. “102? Planning on living forever, unkie?” 

Scrooge nodded sagely, “You bet your sweet tuchus, I am.” He felt the vibrations of Donald’s laughter emanate from the boy’s head into his lap. He rubbed his thumb gently against his nephew’s feathery cheek, smiling at him with fond devotion. 

“So, if they earn your trust, does that mean you’ll cede your right over to them?”

Scrooge frowned for a moment, pausing his affectionate gesture while he thought. “No.” He stated decisively before resuming his previous activity. “I’ll always be there to protect you.” 

Picking up his magazine, Donald grinned behind its pages. “You’re silly, uncle.” 

The two of them lapsed back into contemplative silence, both resuming their idle past times in companionable independence. Scrooge’s face had relaxed now as he pondered happier things than before, and Donald thought quietly to himself of how comforting it was to know his uncle would always have his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically I'm still on hiatus but I did some quick prompts after writing an essay all day


End file.
